Complainterator
Description COMPLAINTERATOR V.22.16 Mozilla/Firefox/SeaMonkey, Minefield, Opera and Internet Explorer (28 November, 2009 release) Why it exists It was back in 2006. Whenever I received a spam, I followed a manual process to have the spammed site removed. # I looked up the registrar and name servers for the spammed domain using WHOIS # I looked up each name server via WHOIS to find the registrar # I emailed complaints to each registrar. It was a tedious manual process. Therefore I wrote a tool for my own use to automate the process. I built up a contact list for every major registrar, taken from the ICANN registration list, and updated with feedback from the registrars themselves. You feed in the domain name, and it prepares the complaint, one per name server, ready for you to # verify it, # check the registrar addressees in the To: and cc: fields, # add evidence of criminal activity, # make any last minute changes, and finally # click to send. This is what I tried to convince Spamcop to implement, and then Ironport, but their ears were closed. SpamCop successfully targets the Internet Services Provider (ISP) with complaints about the spam sender address, and optionally the hosted web site address for the spam. Complainterator goes one and two steps higher up the chain, and targets the registrars who sponsor the spammed sites by allowing them to exist, and the name servers that allow them to be accessed. This has proven to be a far more effective means of suspending spammed web sites. Operating environment Browser: Windows with Firefox, SeaMonkey, Minefield, Opera or Internet Explorer Mailer: Outlook, Outlook Express, Thunderbird, Lotus Notes, Gmail, Opera Mail, Yahoo! and all other mailers. Email function The email works by putting a mailto:addressee into the browser's Navigation Toolbar. That invokes the system default email program. It then sends the keystrokes for the complaint into the Subject line and the Text body, embedding the relevant variables, just as if you had typed them. If you are using an email program that is not in the list of supported ones, you can place these semi-automatically in each box by selecting an option at start-up. Not all email systems are the same, so choose the option that works best for you. Fallback: If the text of the complaint is not loaded there is a way out. You can find it in the Complainterator folder, under the name of the domain server, as a txt file. Open it, press Ctrl-a and Ctrl-c to copy it, then paste it into the body of the email with Ctrl-v. (Or use File > Edit > Select All, and Copy / Paste etc). However, this is not usually necessary. Complainterator comes with a control file with most of the common registrar addressees in it. If you are reporting to a new registrar, you will be prompted to add To: and cc: addressees for new registrars, and told where to find them. Once entered, it stores them for future use. The ZIP file contains * executable complainterator program * registrar addressee control file * readme document * Word document with detailed information * Archive folder for holding copies of generated messages * Terms of Use statement * configuration file to remember your preferred selections Format of the control file (complainterator.contacts.txt) One line per entry * Part 1 - the "Registrar:" line copied from the "whois" screen and generalized * A separator, the character "~" * Part 2 - TO: and CC: entries. TO: is delimited from CC: by a single space. ** One or more TO: entries, comma separated, followed by ** zero or more CC: entries, comma separated. This is a Notepad editable txt file. You can post updates to the support forum under "Add / Change registrar" as you find them. Sample of the generated complaint Below is a sample of what the generated complaint for a web site looks like once it has been sent to a registrar. To: abuse@moniker.com cc: legal@moniker.com Subject: Removal request: okvcvuvynbr.info Moniker Online Services Inc. (R245-LRMS) Dear Registrar This is a request for you to remove the spamvertized illegal domain okvcvuvynbr.info EVIDENCE Your company is the registrar for the site ACTION Removal instructions for 'spammed domains' are in this link > http://www.fraud-reports.com/wiki/index.php?title=Registrar_Advice Once removed with that method, this Complaint Generator tool will create no more requests on this domain. Thank you for your efforts to reduce spam and to keep criminals from abusing your terms of service. ----- This message was generated by the Complainterator - www.complainterator.com Wrong address? Feed back updates to info@complainterator.com ----- Other languages for this text: * French, Hungarian, Russian Instructions Download, unzip, launch from the Complainterator folder. The program has a frog icon in respectful memory of Blue Security. Key in a spammed site, like medextreme.com, and follow the directions. Usage Tips Anonymity If you are concerned that your email address is being exposed to the registrars, who in turn may forward your complaint to a spammer, you may consider running Complainterator in conjunction with a Gmail account, or from a separate temporary account in your email software. You may also request a free anonymous reporting address by requesting one from email@spamtrackers.eu (mention the desired name and where you would like the reply forwarded). Using the program * - Do not use other applications until the Complainterator finishes. * - You must have a Mozilla/Firefox, Explorer, Seamonkey or Opera window open already * - Start the mailer program in advance to ensure it is ready to receive the text * - "F8" will terminate * - "Pause" will toggle a pause on/off * - New registrars not on file - the program will prompt you for a TO: field and a CC: field. You can get these from the ICANN listing at ** http://www.icann.org/registrars/accreditation-qualified-list.html (bookmark it!) ** Ctrl-F to find the one you are looking for. Feedback Feed back comments to Eva Pharmacy campaign Version History * 22.0 Improved registrar contacts file, added link obfuscation for registrars who filter bad URLS * 22.2 fixes for .mobi and .eu * 22.3 cert.br in code and contacts file, -dot- obfuscate fixed * 22.4 Countries added .tk .dk .kg .ae .rs * 22.5 longer wait times to allow for slower DNSStuff performance * 22.6 changes to Registrar contacts and handling of tests for cc, and gmail tabs removed * 22.7 accommodate new version of WHO.IS, save/restore clipboard, better advice for China (removed spamtrackers.hk) * 22.8 fixed an error in advice to Chinese registrars link * 22.13 changed to match changes in DNSstuff * 22.14 fixed a bug * 22.15 fixed problems where occasionally a report was skipped, or an extra report was produced * 22.16 fixed problems with obfuscated domain names where registrars filter spammed domain names with URIBL blocking * 22.17 added co.cc, tidied tGld exception, piracy cc in archive, siteadvisor switch, handle .nz * 22.18 fixed Selections for Thunderbird, fixed Network Solutions case in WaitEnd, s * 22.19 slowed for Chrome, trimmed site message * 22.20 fix for new who.is page, added DomainTools option, simpler Clienthold only msg if domain = nameservers,denic.de support, whois radio buttons, and fix to send only one msg for pairs of name servers * 22.21 detect NameCheap. Fix missing last NS msg. Use host to bypass 0.0.0.0 in traversal * 23.0 improve host processing * 23.1 restore registrar on output to NS registrar, upate siteadvisor link * 23.2 .ru = NOT DELEGATED * 23.3B fix for NXDOMAIN on only one root server, -dot-*Removed bug * 23.3C allow for idosyncrasy of Windows Live mail addr * 23.4 added Mongolia .mn special case like md added mywot link * 23.5 fixed exception for non gtld's, added resell.biz * 23.6 exit if ns domain-suspended, fix for Chrome rendering, fix for .ua traversal * 23.7 replace domain tools with robodomain, special TO: format for NIC.AT, Thunderbird fix * 23.8 change registrar handling for changes to .org * 23.9a fix for Thunderbird * 23.10 invoke mailer for Outlook via RunWait, do SK-MIC for .sk, added attachment msg * URIBL Blocking Some registrars have implemented blocking of emails containing domain names that have been blacklisted. That means that when Complainterator generates an email and the user sends it, the email bounces back as if it is spam. To overcome this misunderstanding, Versions after 22 implemented a means of "obfuscating" the domain name so that the message still gets through. Some of the most abused registrars are supported (Trunkoz, Beijing Innovative, 35 Technology, Hichina and Globedom.com), but more will be added on request as they become identified. Downloads Documentation Both a readme file and a more comprehensive Word Document file are contained in the downloaded ZIP file Request the latest version 23.10 full program package * [https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/fraudreports/ Version 23.10] 2018 More Complainterator has its own home at Complainterator.com The discussion continues at Fight Back Category:Anti-Spam Software